


Reversal

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur always had taken him. Why shouldn't things be a little different for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Another one written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Selcouth

 Arthur strode regally back to his chambers, knowing that everyone would be moving out of his way as he passed. He was eager to get back; the meeting had been boring and tedious and he knew that Merlin would be waiting for him. Preferably on his knees waiting for Arthur to take him, to mount him and fuck him as if that was what Merlin was there for.

Well, in Arthur’s mind, that was why he had a servant.

But he also knew that things between the two of them weren’t that straight forward. It was true they had been fucking since before Merlin was his servant. The defiance, the feel of Merlin’s body pressed back against his the day the first met had caused Arthur to visit the commoner in the cells and that had been that. But now things were more than just physical between them; emotions had developed and grown and Arthur knew they were both approaching love. Not that either would admit it, of course.

Opening the door to his chambers, Arthur allowed himself a satisfied smirk at seeing Merlin was precisely where he wanted him. Locking the door, it didn’t take Arthur long to lose his clothes and make it across to the bed. He took hold of Merlin’s hips, preparing to flip him so he could drive deep in his body. But Merlin put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“I want to do something different today,” he muttered, his voice hoarse. The look on his face would have been enough to tell Arthur how aroused he was even if the rest of his body wasn’t already betraying anticipation about what they would soon do. Feeling his own body respond, Arthur nodded. Merlin flipped them until he was straddling Arthur, gently pushing the prince’s hands back into the pillows and kissing him long and deep. Arthur returned it eagerly, wanting Merlin on his cock, _now._

“Do you trust me?” Merlin almost purred, stroking a hand down Arthur’s chest. Arthur nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Do you trust me enough to let me take you?” Merlin continued, only the quiver of his voice betraying how nervous he was asking. Arthur stared. He was the prince of Camelot, not a commoner to be buggered on a whim. But this was Merlin. The man who already had control of Arthur’s body and Arthur was pretty sure Merlin had his heart by now. Merlin let himself be used day after day and never asked for anything. Swallowing hard, Arthur nodded.

He didn’t know what to expect.

But Merlin simply beamed at him, that smile that made everything right in the world and caused Arthur to smile back even if he was in the foulest of moods.

“Just relax,” Merlin whispered, gently bending Arthur’s legs up to his chest. They had never done anything gently, but Arthur knew that was about to change. He could only watch through hooded eyes as Merlin oiled up a finger and teased it around Arthur’s opening. Without warning, he slipped it inside and Arthur thought he had stopped breathing, feeling himself clench around it.

“Breathe,” Merlin murmured, kissing along his jaw. Arthur chased the kisses and they were enough to distract him from the sensation of Merlin’s finger in him. They moved slowly, Merlin finding some way of distracting Arthur every time he added another finger or moved. Arthur was lost to the sensations, following Merlin’s whispered reassurances to relax and breathe.

But then Arthur didn’t want to relax. He wanted more. He wanted it now. He clenched deliberately around Merlin’s fingers, locking eyes with the man. He wasn’t going to beg to be fucked, but he was going to make his point. Merlin’s eyes were already blown, but they seemed to go wider when they saw the look on Arthur’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“Do it,” Arthur ordered, already moving them so he could wrap them around Merlin’s waist. Merlin withdrew and Arthur just about bit back a whine, breathing heavily through his nose as he watched Merlin slick himself up. Suddenly, he looked huge.

Before Arthur could voice any doubts, Merlin was inching in. Arthur’s head fell back and his eyes shut as he panted.

“Are you-,”

Not wanting to be asked again if he was alright, Arthur pushed back and impaled himself. Both of them gasped at the movement.

“Move,” Arthur grunted after a moment. It always felt good to fuck Merlin, there could be no denying that. But this was different. He felt full in a way he had never experienced before. It was strange. He also knew it would be a rare feeling, for he wouldn’t be letting Merlin get ideas about his station and there was certainly no way anyone else would see him like this.

But it wasn’t a bad feeling.

In fact, it was strangely incredible, marvellous even. Merlin’s hands had come to rest on the pillows next to him as he drove deep within Arthur’s body, his eyes shut and his mouth open in pleasure. The feeling of Merlin moving inside of him made Arthur change his mind.

They would be doing this again.

A lot, in fact.

Wrapping his legs around Merlin’s waist, Arthur pulled him deeper as he lifted a hand. Gripping the back of Merlin’s neck, he yanked him down for a kiss and it was enough for Merlin to change angle.

Arthur forgot about the kiss.

He forgot about everything apart from the spot that Merlin had just somehow hit. Without a hand on him, Arthur came with a yell. It was enough for Merlin to follow him over the edge and this time, Arthur couldn’t stop himself from whining as Merlin pulled out and cleaned them both up. He possessively pulled him down to the bed and pinned him there by holding him.

“Told you I was a fast learner,” Merlin muttered as he snuggled in. Before Arthur could protest to the snuggling, they had both fallen asleep.


End file.
